Light
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Pinkie Pie está triste e preocupada com Rainbow Dash. As horas se arrastam na Torrão de Açúcar, até que a desanimada Little Pony tem uma surpresa! E tudo indica que terá outra melhor ainda... (RainbowPie)


**Título: **Light  
**Autora: **Kaline Bogard  
**Fandon: **My little poney: Friendship is Magic  
**Ship: **Rainbow Dash + Pinkie Pie  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Gênero: **amizade, shoujo ai  
**Direitos Autorais:** My Little Poney não me pertence.

* * *

**Importante**: Presente para a Ero Baba que seduziu meu coração hauhaahauauauhaau! Pedido da seme é uma ordem, né?

* * *

**Light**

**Kaline Bogard**

O universo estava conspirando contra ela, foi o que Pinkie Pie pensou ao dar-se conta de como a Torrão de Açúcar estava vazia e silenciosa.

Ela continuava atrás do balcão, morrendo de tédio e preocupação...

Se pelo menos os clientes viessem comprar alguma coisa, ela poderia distrair os pensamentos. Mas nem as amigas tinham aparecido por ali! Dessa forma ela sempre se via pensando em Rainbow Dash, morrendo de preocupação pela querida amiga estar na academia.

Sim.

Era sonho da alada virar uma Wonderbolt. E, com certeza, Rainbow Dash tinha determinação, coragem e força de vontade para se formar como a melhor de sua turma! Tanto que deixara de ser uma Asa e se tornara um Líder, de tão impressionada deixara a instrutora linha dura.

Mas... desde que visitara a amiga na academia, Rainbow Dash não dera mais notícias. Esquecera das amigas completamente! E Pinkie Pie não queria mais ir lá, atrapalhar a amiga, por mais que se sentisse esquecida.

Suspirou e murchou atrás do balcão. Ela sentia tanta falta de...

– E aí, garota. Como vai minha poney preferida?

Pinkie Pie ergueu a cabeça e arregalou os olhos esverdeados. A crina rosa encaracolada agitou-se numa demonstração de felicidade. Os três balões de sua marca especial vibrar brilhantes.

– RAINBOW DASH! – saiu de trás do balcão e correu para saudar a recém chegada. Encostou o pescoço no dela e acariciou eufórica, alegre por ver que a crina de Rainbow Dash também se agitava e sua marca especial brilhada – O que está fazendo aqui?! E a academia?!

A poney cor de rosa começou a saltitar ao redor da outra, que apenas riu, com as bochechas coradas. O jeito espontâneo da outra a deixava um tanto sem graça. Principalmente por que Rainbow Dash gostava muito dela, mas não exatamente como amiga apenas.

Apesar do jeito hiperativo e barulhento, a little poney de crina rosa ainda não entendera de verdade o que a amiga sentia por si. As vezes ela era tão inocente...

Inocente, ingênua, exagerada, escandalosa e muito, muito animada! Por isso a amava tanto, já que era tão diferente.

Essa diferença marcante fora o principal para que Rainbow Dash aproveitasse a folguinha daquele dia. Tinha certeza que Pinkie Pie estaria tristinha por não ter tido notícias suas. Mas a vida na academia era corrida, mal tinham tempo de escrever uma carta! E ficava tão cansada dos treinos que mal tomava banho e caia na cama, exausta.

– A instrutora deu folga e eu vim te ver. Sei que é dramática e estaria no fundo do poço de saudades! – debochou.

– Não sou dramática – a little poney parou de saltitar e encarou a amiga – Não muito... tá, eu sou! Mas, Rainbow Dash, tenha mais consideração e mande notícias de vez em quando! Eu fico preocupada! Tenho medo que se machuque nos treinos!

A alada apenas riu. Sua querida amiga era dramática na mesma proporção que era tagarela. Como sentia falta do som de voz animado e cheio de vida! Contava os dias para terminar a academia (que mal começara), se formar como uma Wonderbolt e poder voltar para casa!

– Encontrei com a Applejack e a Fluttershy. Elas querem fazer uma festinha pra comemorar hoje a noite. Por que amanhã eu tenho que voltar.

– Que ótimo! – Pinkie Pie adorava festas, mas adorava mais ainda festas em que Rainbow Dash estivesse participando – Vou fechar a Torrão de Açúcar e ajudar as meninas!

A alada não respondeu. Apenas acenou a cabeça e bateu as asas azuladas, seguiu Pinkie Pie para fora da doceria, pensando em como ela era uma luz em sua vida. E que tinha que confessar seus sentimentos. Mesmo que não fosse correspondida, precisava aliviar aquilo que apertava seu coração.

Rainbow Dash era corajosa e forte. Queria ser uma para proteger Wonderbolt, tão importante em sua vida. Contaria tudo isso para ela, na certeza de que Pinkie Pie entenderia!

Sem se preocupar com as conseqüências!

Fim

* * *

Final aberto. Talvez eu faça a declaração da Rainbow Dash. Vamos ver se arrumo tempo! Acho esse ship tão amorzinho!


End file.
